Magic Heart
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Princess Celestia has a twin brother, name Prince Arcángel. He's the co-ruler along with his sisters. This is his story how he fell for his twin's faithful student. How will he cope when she and her friends go on daring adventures to insure peace to the land? Will the young mare return those feelings?


**A/N: Ok so I got this idea while reading some stories about Celestia and Twilight falling in love. But then I thought, what if Celestia was a male? So this story was born. I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thank you!**

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

Lightning cracks.

_She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility..._

"...for both sun and moon..." A purple unicorn read out of an old book, "...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?"

"There you are, Twilight!" Said a white unicorn with a pink curly mane and tail, "Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?"

The purple unicorn looked up with apologetic eyes "Oh, sorry... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on."

Twinkleshine sighed as she began to walk away, "Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends.

Twilight choose to ignore, "I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony."

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?"

A small purple dragon with green spikes groaned.

"There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." The purple unicorn stop when she saw a box on the dragon's tail, "What's that for?"

"Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but..."

Twilight sighed, "Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on break"

"No, no, no... no, no, no! Spike!"

"What are you two doing?"

Twilight turned around gasped, "Prince Arcángel"

A white alicorn stallion chuckled as his mane and tail is a brilliant persian blue with a light violet aura surrounding it, his mane has a flowing motion like his sister. His cutie mark is a golden sun with dark blue six stars surrounding it. He's a bit taller than Celestia.

Twilight bowed, "Looking for the book of the elements"

Arcángel nodded as his white horn glowed a golden light. A book floated in the air and landed on a stool. The book than landed on E, Element of Harmony. Also about the mare in the moon from what Twilight read.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Said the purple baby dragon

Twilight flipped through the pages with her magic, "Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!" Twilight gasped before looking at the prince, "Do you know what this means?"

Arcángel gulped. He knew but was told not to say anything. But how could he not when a young beautiful mare was about to put her life on the line to save the land.

"Yes. And my sister and I think you should check on the celebration down in Ponyvile and to make some friends"

"I can't make friends! My studies and Nightmare Moon"

Arcángel looked at the young mare with bright blue eyes as his mane flowed "That's an order Twilight"

Twilight sighed, "Come on Spike"

The purple baby dragon followed the unicorn out of the room. As a white alicorn with a flowing muti-color mane flew in.

"How did it go?"

Arcángel sighed, "Why can't we defeat Luna again"

Celestia looked at her older brother knowingly, "You know why. And I don't know how to feel about your feelings for Twilight"

Arcangel looked his sister, "That's something up to Twilight not you!"

The prince spread his wings and flew out of the room, leaving the muti-color mane princess to her thoughts.


End file.
